


Delayed

by Librani



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librani/pseuds/Librani
Summary: You and Steve get delayed on a train.You and Steve are sick and tired of the train.You and Steve bond over the sick and tiredness of being delayed on a train.





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> A lil' somethin' somethin' because my train wanted to be a pain in the ass morning. When you're from NYC, complaining about the train is a conversation starter, I shit you not.

Trains are the staple of transportation in New York City. Over 8 million people depend on Metropolitan Transportation Authority to move all around the dense city area.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen.”

 

New Yorkers are forever grateful for the affordable transit system that allows easy movements throughout the 5 boroughs.

 

“We are delayed because of train traffic ahead of us.”

 

New Yorkers would be even _more_ grateful if it were a little bit more reliable.

 

“We apologize for any inconvenience.”

 

You groan.

 

Of course the train is delayed when the next stop is your destination.

 

Why would you expect the train to run on time for once? It’s the evening rush hour on a downtown train to Brooklyn. The train is packed. You should know by now that a twenty minute train commute can easily turn into an hour and ten minute hell ride.

 

Well at least the MTA made up for their ain’t-shitness by setting up a wi-fi system underground. They could create a whole network underground, but can’t get their trains to run on time?

 

Unbelievable.

 

You shuffle around in your bag for your phone, bumping the man next to you with your elbow.

 

“Sorry” you mumble.

 

“No troubles, ma’am.”

 

Ma’am? Who still calls people ‘ma’am’? Do you look that old?

 

You look up from your bag. You expected a hunched over elderly man holding on to the rail, shivering slightly due to his frail body standing on a train for so long. If that was the case, you were ready to throw hands at every single person sitting in this cart.

 

But nah.

 

Blonde hair and blue eyes on a beefy young man who looks like he’s about to crush the pole he’s holding onto out of frustration.

 

An eyebrow goes up.

 

This dude looks straight out of a frat party and he’s calling you ma’am? Is he high, or do you really look _that_ old?

 

Whatever.

 

The phone is in your hand, ready to connect to this free wi-fi. You scroll through the wi-fi settings, searching for the wi-fi the train offers.

 

Nothing shows up.

 

Wi-fi is only available at train _stations_ , not on an actual train _between_ two stations.

 

You groan, louder this time.

 

“Tell me about it. This is getting ridiculous, it’s only Monday and it’s my third delay this week!”

 

You look up at the source of the aggravated comment. Frat Boy is looking down at you, his face of agitation turns into embarrassment.

 

“Ah geez, I didn’t mean to vent like that. It’s just so frustrating.”

 

You chuckle. “It’s alright, I feel ya. You know what’s weird? I only experience these severe delays on downtown trains to Brooklyn. What’s MTA got against Brooklynites?

 

Frat Boy’s embarrassment fades away as his blue eyes lights up. “You’re from Brooklyn?”

 

You can’t turn down this opportunity to hype your borough up. “Of course I’m from the best place in New York City! Are you?”

 

“Yes ma’am!”

 

There he goes again. Here is this Frat Boy, from Brooklyn nonetheless, referring to you as ‘ma’am’ for the second time in the past 10 minutes.

 

That’s peculiar.

 

“That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout! What part?”

 

“Coney Island.”

 

“Coney Island?” You parrot incredulously.

 

“Yes ma’am, the best place in Brooklyn!”

 

You snort at his level of pride for the worst place in the whole damn city.

 

“I beg to differ, my good man! Coney Island has been tainted with tourists. It ain’t the same anymore. I kinda miss how it was.”

 

He locks his jaw and sighs. “Tell me about it. Purposely this time.”

 

You giggle. Frat Boy got jokes.

 

He continues, a nostalgic cloud covers his eyes.

 

“I remember my first time at the amusement park. My first rollercoaster was the Cyclone. I didn’t want to go, but my bud at the time bet me 20 cents that I couldn’t do it. Of course I had to prove him wrong.”

 

You raise both eyebrows in shock. “You got over your fears by being offered 20 cents? That’s like, what, a piece of butterscotch candy?”

 

The Frat Boy shrugs. “It was more so just proving him wrong.”

 

You roll your eyes. “You men and your ego! My first roller coaster was the Cyclone too. I went on willingly, three times in a row.”

 

It was his turn to parrot you now. “Three times?!”

 

You put both hands on your hips, shrugging confidently. “Yup! Call me an adrenaline junkie”

 

He tilts his head in slight awe. “Wow ma’am. You’re amazing.

 

Third times a charm, the formal title he's been using is starting to grow on you.

 

You reply with a brush off, hiding away your smile with your hand. “Oh stop it, stranger.”

 

He sticks his hand out, ready to shake your hand.

 

“Steve.” He corrects.

 

You take his hand and shake firmly. It’s soft.

 

The train rocks once, slowly. After a beat, there breath of gas from outside the cart. Eventually, the train starts up again, reaching full speed in no time. You haven’t even noticed the miracle of movement taking place.

 

Your focus is on his hand. It’s looks hard, but dear god, does it feel soft!

 

“Nice to meet you, Steve-From-Coney-Island.”

 

Steve smirks at the new nickname bestowed upon him. “‘Steve-From-Coney-Island.’ Huh. Has a nice ring to it.”

 

“I’m glad you like it!”

 

You’re still holding his hand. He’s still holding yours.

 

The robotic voice announces your stop. You look around in shock, making sure that this indeed is your destination.

 

“We moved!? Starting when?!”

 

Steve starts to speak, but is interrupted by you rushing past his shoulder.

 

“Doesn’t matter!” You gather your things and push your way to the door, apologizing at the people whose shoes you stepped on. “I’ll see you around, Steve-From-Coney-Island!”

 

The door shuts before he could reply, separating you both as you step off the train.

 

You stand at the station’s waiting dock, making sure all your stuff is in order. As you do so, you eyes look at the train getting ready to depart.

 

You see Steve looking at you.

 

When he has your attention, he gives you a small smile and wave.

 

You smile and wave back, watch him move forward as the train leaves the dock.

 

“He’s cute.” You say to yourself, thinking how soft his hand was.

 

How you wish that the MTA was actually worse, so you can stare deep into those blue eyes while holding that soft hand for a couple of minutes more.

 

You smack you forehead in sudden realization.

 

His number.

 

“Dammit!”

**Author's Note:**

> *new yorka voice* deadass bih


End file.
